


i dreamed a dream

by monffee



Category: CNBLUE (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monffee/pseuds/monffee
Summary: and i dream he’ll come to me that we’ll live the years together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sweet and fluffy / written on december 9th, 2010

i have a dream, a beautiful dream of a white church beside the beach. thunderous waves, birds singing, the sun smiled brightly. people came with light laughter and chatter, they sat nicely waiting for the show begins. and there you were came first climbing our stage, they smile for you as they're could feel your happiness as well. then i came to your place, i walked in the spaces left between them, our audience. walking in the hallway that you just passed, i looked at your back wrapped in a white suite on it.

 

  
then you turned around looking at me. _perfect_ , that was the only one thing on my mind at the moment. and while smiling softly at me, you took myーa bit shakyーhand with your larger one and lead me to climb our stage, joined you, i returned your smile. the announcer uttering the sacred words loudly for us, echoed the whole building. you've answered it, and i told him the same as you.

 

  
you grabbed my left hand softly, tucked our golden circle of love in my ring finger, then kissed it. now it was my turn to grabbed your hand and locked your bigger ring finger with the same circular padlock likes me. you squeezed my hand, looking deeply into my very orbs. when you leaned closer, i shuted my eyes tightly. a second later i felt our lips interlock one another. sweet, affectionate, full of love, that's all i can feel. with my eyes closed, i know that the audiences are now stood up and applauded for the success of our show.

 

  
i felt your lips untied a pair of mine. and when i re-opening my eyes softly, the morning sunshine was the one that greeted me. i blinked for several times before chuckled lightly remembering my dream earlier, the most beautiful dream ever in my life. my dream which was just a dream. yawning carefully i felt something warm wrapped tighter around my waist. i heard a soft snore beside me. looking up a bit, i met with a fine view of the most wonderful god's creature ever.

 

  
lying here in your arms, i felt the warmth spread throughout my body. listen to your breath and your steady heartbeat is the most melodious music for me. staring at your face is the pleasure that spoiled my eyes. stroked your black hair and kissed your lips gently are my ritual to start my days. my days with you.

 

  
and when the birds are still singing happily outside, i saw you smiled, staring at me with your fawn eyes that still shy to look at the world. you leaned closer and kissed my forehead lovingly. travelling your thin lips to my cheek and to my ear before whispered the words of your heart right there,

 

  
”morning, wife!”

 

  
i smiled as i realized that my dream is not just a dream.


End file.
